Annoying Sisters
by Luv2Write86
Summary: Piper and Leo are finially getting married, Prue and Phoebe couldn't be happier for Piper and Leo, but soon they notice Piper getting pushier and bossier than ever. They also find Phoebe unconcious in the attic and can't wake her up? Is it demonic?
1. Morning

"Good-Morning everyone," yelled Phoebe as she came hopping into the kitchen (She has the most energy). "How can you have so much energy at 7:30 in the morning?" asked Prue. I think the more important question is how can you not?" "Well you don't work so you can sleep in as long as you like but I have to go to work and I have to get up at 6:00 and you don't but you get up so early when if I was able to stay home I would stay in bed until noon." said Prue. "Well I think that you better take a few days off work to sleep because you are very grouchy." "I am not grouchy." "Yes you are," No i'm not," yelled Prue. "YES YOU ARE." "NO I'M N-" "Hey, Hey, Hey" yelled Leo cutting her off. "I could hear you all the way upstairs. "Well Miss. Grouch started it," said Phoebe pointing at Prue. "No your the one that came bouncing down here," said Prue. "Well sorry that I have some energy and it's not my fault I get to bed on time and that you are always Miss. Grouchy in the morning," "Well maybe I wouldn't be if you had less energy in the morning," yelled Prue. "Well it's not my fault I go-" "Stop, Stop, Stop. Both of you. You are acting like two year olds," said Leo. "Do you know where Piper is?" asked Prue. "Yah she is still in bed I checked on her on the way down here." Said Leo. "See at least someone sleeps in when they can." said Prue to Phoebe. "Well why don't you call in sick and go back to bed Miss. Grouch?" said Phoebe. "Stop calling me Miss. Grouch," said Prue. "Make me," said Phoebe. "Well maybe I will," said Prue starting to stand up. "Ladies, or should I say children, stop it or your going to wake Piper up," "Don't worry about it I am already awake thanks to my sisters," said Piper eyeing her sisters. "I'm sorry sweetie but you know how Prue is in the morning and this morning she seems extra grouchy," said Phoebe. "I am not grouchy." "Yes you are" "no i'm not." "Hey stop it both of you I am still half a sleep." "Well she started it," said Phoebe pointing at Prue. "No I didn't" "Yes you did." "I don't care who started it, all I care about is that I am ending it." "Ok so now you are Miss Grouch number 1 (pointing at Prue) and Miss. Grouch number 2 (pointing at Piper)," said Phoebe. "Hey don't start me in on your fight." yelled Piper. "We were not fighting," yelled Phoebe and Prue at the exact same time. "Sorry, but I am not grouchy and i'm not getting in this," said Piper. "Yah don't get her involved," said Leo. All three sisters stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him. "Okay," said Phoebe. "Why have you been so protective of her lately?" "I'm not, well, at least not for any reason, well i'm not, I mean no...umm...i'm not." stuttered Leo. "Why are you stuttering then?" asked Prue. "No reason," said Leo. "Ok something's up. You have been so protective of Piper lately, what are you up to?" asked Phoebe. "Yes, no, yeah, maybe...I don't have to tell you." said Leo. "Ok you're up to something," said Piper suspiciously. "Oh...umm...they're summoning me gotta go bye." Leo said as he left in a shimmer of light. "Yeah, I better get going to or i'll be late for work," said Prue. "Ok, bye," said Piper. "Bye, Miss. Grouch," said Phoebe. Prue just gave her a look as she left. "Piper do you know why Leo has been so protective of you lately?" "Well he is our whitelighter but I know what you mean. He is being very secretive with me and he is leaving a lot to but not to go to the whitelighters I mean to go shopping, and you know men they hate to shop." "Oh," said Phoebe. "I gotta go it is 8:07 and I have to be at p3 (the club) by 8:15, bye," said Piper as she ran out the door. 


	2. almost proposal

"Phoebe, where's Piper? I checked upstairs and she wasn't there and well where is she?" asked Leo.   
  
"Whoa, slow down there, she is at the club doi-"  
  
"At the club, alone, that's not safe," said Leo.  
  
"Well there are a bunch of club kids there as usual, why is there a demon after her or something?"  
  
"No, but I really have to ask her something and it's really important," "Ok, Leo, what is it? Why are you so secretive and protective of her lately?" asked Phoebe. "No reason, just I have to ask her something." "Ok, well she is at the club, but she is very busy wor-" Leo orbed out before she got a chance to finish.  
  
"Piper, I want to ask you something," said Leo as Piper freezes the place. "Leo how many times do I have to tell you that you don't orb in here you walk in here when there are People here." "Well I orbed in behind the counter," "I know but still, what if someone saw you or when you get up how am I suppose to explain you being behind the counter all of a sudden?" "Well you can freeze em' each time."  
  
"Leo, I can't keep on freezing everybody what if someone walked in and they were all frozen?"  
  
"Ok, well anyway, I have to ask you something very important while they are still all frozen." said Leo  
  
"ok, sure."  
  
He reaches into his pocket "Will you...."  
  
"Piper we really have to talk, Cole just came back and the source is not dead like we thought it was just reborn into another body." said Phoebe.  
  
"What I thoght that we had Vanquished him." said Piper. " But can't this wait Leo was just about to aske me somthing." "No, it can't we better get home and check The book of Shadows." said Phoebe.  
  
"Leo can you ask me later? Because i know Phoebe and she won't give up.She will keep on begging until she gets her way."said Piper. "Ok, but for sure later?" asked Leo. "Yes, for sure."said Piper. They start to leave. "Aren't you forgettign something?" asked Leo.  
  
"Oh, ya," she leans overthe counter and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"No, not that i mean they are all still frozen."said Leo.  
  
"Oh, right." said Piper. She unfreezes them then Piper and Phoebe Leave.  
  
"I really need to talk to Piper, I don't think I can wait much longer before I blurt it out to pratically everyone I know. Well at least tonight we'll be able to talk that way I can ask her then." said Leo to himself. 


	3. finding info on the source

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews. Wow 5 already in 2 days. Keep reviewing I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter would have been up sooner but just as I finished typing it out my comp shut down. So I had to retype the whole thing. Here is chapter 3, Hope you enjoy. Luv ya all -Ashley  
  
"Okay, Phoebe, what should we look under? Reborns? Sources? Annoying people?" asked Piper giggling a bit about the last one, while walking into the attic towards the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Well I'm not sure, but I know that Annoying people wouldn't be it," said Phoebe laughing.  
  
"Well what exactly did Cole tell you?" asked Piper.  
  
"Not much, he just said that when we thought that we had vanquished him we actually didn't. We just vanquished his visual body, not his inner invisible body."  
  
"Did Cole have any ideas on who he might be? Or where to find him?"  
  
"No, but just in case he tries and attacks us we better get Prue home and fill her in."  
  
"Ok, I'll go and phone her," said Piper reaching for her cell phone. ~~~~~~~~~~Over at 415 Magazine~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prue is sitting in the meeting room, having a meeting. "Ok so if Brian goes to get the latest gossip on Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake break-up, Prue can go along and try to get some good pho-" He is cut off by Prue's cell phone.  
  
"Who's Phone is that?" asked the boss. Everyone looked at Prue. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'll just be a second, hold on, keep going," said Prue while walking out of the room.  
  
"What the hell do you want Piper, I am in the biggest business meeting of my life you better have a good reason," yelled Prue.  
  
"Sorry Prue, but you really have to come home now, and how did you know that it was me phoning?" asked Piper.  
  
"Because I know your cell number. But why do I have to come home now?"  
  
"Because Phoe-"  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, is this just another one of phoebe's 'emergencies' like the last one she made me come rushing home she said it was a huge emergency but it turned out that she couldn't find the band-aids," said Prue interrupting Piper.  
  
"Prue just get home now! It is a demonic emergency," yelled Piper hanging up the phone. "I really have to start keeping my phone turned off a lot more," said Prue to herself while walking back into the meeting.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Laden, but I really have to go, my sister is in trouble."  
  
"Well Miss Halliwell, aren't your sisters old enough to take care of themselves?" asked Mr. Laden.  
  
"No, it's not like that, they really need me home now," said Prue with her voice getting louder and louder.  
  
"Ok, fine, go home. Mr. Watkins will fill you in after."  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, bye," said Prue running out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Manor, about 10 min later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Piper, what's wrong?" asked Prue.  
  
"Prue, finally, okay look, the source isn't really dead."  
  
"What?¿?"  
  
"He was reborn into another body."  
  
"But, how?" asked Prue.  
  
"I dunno, it's to complicated, he just was."  
  
"Okay so what do we do?" asked Prue.  
  
"Phoebe is checking the book, which could take a while since we have no idea on what to look for, Cole is in the underworld trying to hear any gossip around anywhere, so you need to write a spell, and I am gonna try to scry for him," said Piper.  
  
"Okay, what about Leo, is he checking with the elders?"  
  
"No, he is at the club, or at least was about a half an hour ago, "replied Piper.  
  
"Okay, I'm on it what kind of spell do you want, summoning? Killing?" asked Prue in a sort of waitress way.  
  
"Both, I'm gonna check on Phoebe, see if she has found anything yet," said Piper  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Attic~~~~~~~~~  
Phoebe is lying on the floor, unconscious. "Ok Phoebe, Prue just got home and is w-" Piper stopped abruptly seeing Phoebe.  
  
"Oh my god, Phoebe," yelled Piper running to her sisters side. 


	4. Engagement

A/N Sorry it took my so long to update, my computer Crashed.  
  
"Oh my god, Phoebe," yelled Piper. "Prue, Leo, Prue, Leo, Help," Screamed Piper  
  
Prue came running into the attic, "What? What's wrong? (seeing Phoebe) What happened?" asked Prue running to Phoebe's other side.  
  
"Phoebe, wake up, Phoebe," yelled Prue.  
  
"Leo, Leo," Yelled Piper towards the ceiling.  
  
Leo Orbed in. "Heal her fast," yelled Piper  
  
He went over to her and the regular glow came from his hands.  
  
"What's wrong? Why isn't she waking up?" asked Prue.  
  
"Patience Prue, I just started healing her." Said Leo calmly.  
  
After a few moments Phoebe woke up. "Oh thank god," said Piper. Prue and Piper hugged Phoebe. "What happened," asked Piper.  
  
"I don't really know, I was just about to open the book when I got a pain in my hands that went right though my body and I couldn't move or anything then I guess I passed out from the pain," explained Phoebe.  
  
"Could this be demonic?" Prue asked Leo.  
  
"It doesn't seem like it-" all three sisters gave him the check-with-the- elders look. "but I could always go and check with the elders," said Leo while orbing out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later around dinner time~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All three sisters are in the living room talking about random stuff, shoes, purses, clothes.Then Leo orbs in. "The elders don't know anything about it. They said Phoebe probably just had a panic attack or something," said Leo.  
  
"Okay, but if that is all they said what took you so long to come back?" asked Piper.  
  
"I had a few other things I had to finish up."  
  
"Oh," said Piper, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I gotta go, I have a date, bye," said Phoebe running out the door.  
  
"I better go back to the office to see what I missed at that meeting before, we can discuss things about the source tomorrow or later on, ok? Bye," said Prue not really waiting for an answer, she ran out the door.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves only you and me," said Piper feeling kinda happy that both of her sisters had to leave which left her alone with Leo, They hadn't really been able to spend any time along lately because of demons, the club and his other charges. "We could have steak, leftover chicken, umm." Piper started as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"No, actually I have some other plans for the two of us," said Leo.  
  
"Oh, ok, are we going out?"  
  
"No," said Leo blindfolding Piper.  
  
"What's the blindfold for?" asked Piper.  
  
"I want to surprise you."  
  
"Umm.ok," said Piper as Leo orbed the two of them upstairs to Piper's room.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Piper as they got there. Leo took off her blindfold. She looked around. There were rose petals everywhere, there was a table set for two with some food on it, and the same type of wine from their first date. There was romantic music playing. "Wow, did you do all of this?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yep, well I had a little help for the cooking," said Leo pleased with himself.  
  
"And the music, it's Beethoven, my favourite, how did you know?"  
  
"Your sisters," said Leo.  
  
"Are Prue and Phoebe actually both out purposely?" asked Piper.  
  
"No, I convinced Phoebe to get out of the house, so she took it as an opportunity to o out with Cole again, and Prue had to go check with things at the office but then she is going out with Andy to a movie probably," explained Leo.  
  
"I can't believe you did all of this." Piper said turning around looking at Leo.  
  
"I would do anything for you, and also this is an important night."  
  
"It is?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yep, and you will see why after, now let's eat before it gets cold." ~~~~~~~~~~About 20 min later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finished eating supper. Leo got up and went towards Piper. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Yes you may," answered Piper.  
  
They got up and danced to the same song they had danced to on their first date. The song ended. Leo bent down on one knee, took out the ring and took Piper's hand and said."Will you marry me Piper Halliwell?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," shouted Piper so unbelievably happy that the man of her dreams was asking her to marry him. He put the ring on her finger. He stood up and they kissed.  
  
Then he slowly led them over to the bed. They lay down and continued kissing. He slowly undid her blouse and took it off. He started kissing down her neckline until he reached her pants. He undid them and took them off until she was only in her thong and her bra. She took of his top, then his pants, then just as he had finished taking off her bra and started sucking on her nipple "Wait," said Piper getting off the bed and going towards the door wearing only her small see though thong. She closed the door walked back over towards the bed and.  
  
A/N Sorry I know I am kinda changing this into a pg-13 but for now it will just be this chapter. But it might turn up again. Thanks for reading it, Please review. -Ashley 


	5. PiperDead?

A/N sorry everyone for how long it took me to update, but I just got a new computer 2 days ago because my otha comp was really screwed up, and also I went away on vacation, but now I am back and I will start updating hopefully quite a bit more now, thanks for reading, -Ashley  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Piper's Room, next morning~~~~~~~~~~  
  
piper and Leo lay in each others arms not wanting to get up, They had a long night after they started making out one of the candles had finished buut either of them realized it and it burnt the dresser and part of the bedroom door down, so Leo had to fix that b4 they could do anything else in there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiya Prue" said Phoebe as she was walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Phoebe, this is a surprise, it is 8'oclock and ur usually up at 6, At least you finially took my advice and slept in for a bit" Said prue smiling to herself.  
  
"ya ya whatever, your not ms. Grouch this morning for once! Yay, oh oh oh I know why, you got lucky last night."  
  
"ok first of all.(prue those the glass of water at her , which Prue was holding, and secong of all, no I am never ms. Grouch."  
  
"OK whatever, that is freezing cold Prue, It is the middle of winter, now I have to go change again!" said Prue stomping out of the kitchen not looking where she was going when she turned around she bumped into Piper and Leo and they all fell on the ground becuz of the water that was on the floor.  
  
"Phoebe get off of me," said Piper pushing her sister off of her. Then Leo got up and helped her up, then they helped Phoebe up.  
  
"Hi you guys! Good morning, want some coffee?" asked Prue.talking to Piper and Leo.  
  
"Sure, then I am gonna look in the book becuz I wanna get rid of the source."  
  
"Here, Here." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Well I better get to work, if I miss another meeting I think my boss will ki-" started Prue as she started to walk towards the door forgetting about the puddle of water. She slipt in it and her coffee went all over her and as she was falling she bumped into Piper and Piper was holding on to Leo and Phoebe tried to move fast to get out of the way of them all falling but but failed with all the water and the coffee from Prue and Piper she also slipped and fell. They all lay on the floor laughing. After about 5 min they all got up.  
  
"Well I guess I will be missing this meeting, I better go and take another shower cuz I smell like coffee now," said Prue leaving towards the downstairs bathroom.  
  
"Ya I guess I will also, I don't want to go to the club smelling like coffee," said Piper eyeing Leo.  
  
"Ya I guess I should go to take a shower to." said Leo as he follwod Piper to the upstairs bathroom.  
  
"Well then it's ok I'll clean this all up, No problem, it'a alright I doin't need any help, none at all." said Phoebe loudly hopeing her sisters would hear her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~About 20 min l8er, Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Phoebe I am already l8 for work so instead of walking in on the middle of the meeting I might as well just skip it, want something for breakfast? Or are you just gonna have some coffee?" asked Prue  
  
"No I think I'll go and take a shower first then I'll be back and egg , over easy, and 3 pieces of bacon and 2 pieces of toast and some orange juice sounds good," leaving the kitchen b4 Prue could say no.  
  
Just then Cole shimmered in behind Prue and caught her off balance.  
  
Prue screamed.  
  
"Cole, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" asked Prue.  
  
"Sorry I thought Phoebe would be in here,"  
  
"She was but she went to take a shower."  
  
"ok where are Piper and Leo? I'm not sure Probably taking a shower or something, did you find anything about the source?"  
  
"Ya but I want to talk to all three of you together." Said cole.  
  
"ok, want some coffee?" asked Prue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~About 10 min l8er~~~~~~~~~~  
  
phoebe waked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi cole," she ran over and gave him a kiss then a hug "Are Piper and Leo STILL in the shower?" asked Phoebe  
  
"Yep," with a disquusted look on her face.  
  
"Cole did you find anything about the source yet?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes but I want to tell you guys all at once," said Cole  
  
"OK but Piper and Leo could stay in the shower all day, so talk." Said Phoebe  
  
"ok well I heard some other demons talking and they said that they were gonna slowing take out the charmed ones so, they most likely won't come and kill you all at once. They are gonna fight one of you at a time, so I suggest that you all stay close together."said Cole.  
  
"oh my god.PIPER" yelled prue running upstairs. She was just about to go in when Phoebe came and stopped her.  
  
"Are you seriously going to go in there? I mean who knows what they are doing in there," said Phoebe  
  
"Yes well I would rather see that than have her die, now move out of my way, They walked into the room they didn't see Piper so they went up to the attic to see if she had gone to check the book. Then just behind te book they saw Piper lying on the floor in the same place where Phoebe had fallen, just behind the book, but there was no sign on her of struggling, or any blood or anything.and another question they had was...where was Leo.." 


End file.
